


A Sticky Business

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Curses, M/M, velcro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velcro verse.  Dean is cursed by the goddess Frigg and has become human Velcro.  It’s a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Business

“Erm, Sam… You can gerroffa me now, man.”

Dean tipped his head back so he could see Sam’s face under the hanging curtain of hair. Why he couldn’t get a proper haircut was beyond Dean. Though entirely irrelevant to their current predicament.

Sam’s cheeks were pink.

“Can’t.” Sam said.

“Whaddya mean, can’t ?”

Sam’s pink turned red. 

“Can’t let go, Dean. I’m… erm… stuck.”

“Oh my god.” 

Realisation struck Dean like a sledgehammer. Skin on skin contact equals Velcro-time equals Winchesters stuck in a very compromising position for who knows how long unless they both bite the bullet and….

ARGH!!!!


End file.
